Talk:Leviathan Coast/@comment-2601:CF:80:E030:3984:C2AA:261C:750F-20190928220202
I'd argue this is the best place to start off, provided you can actually get there. If you want a good supply of copper, the west coast has two pairs of copper nodes in the shape of giant motors, one on the peninsula overlooking The Iron Trail, the other a ways north of it, just east to a bunch of giant iron nodes. If I remember correctly, there's also a copper node or two on one of the islands in the gulf. Basically, it's a good place to start off if you want to build up your infrastructure and research before setting up a more accessible outpost; the soil is good for growing Greenfruit and Wheatstraw (you can make loads of Foodcubes) and most importantly the steady trickle of River Raptors will steadily make your farmers good at fighting and give you more animal hides than you know what to do with. As for the base itself, put up some makeshift walls around it as soon as possible. Otherwise, you'll end up with a Leviathan taking umbridge with your group of colonists being so many, and it will begin to graze their heads off their necks. This is important, as I've heard decapitation proves lethal to most people. Packs of Gars will also run through your base and take insult to your largeness if you can't put up a wall. Beak Things will also be more likely to notice your colonists if there are no walls set up, rather than taking on Gars and Leviathans. As for trading and other ventures, you'll certainly want to pack some supplies to build smaller outposts with beds along your trade routes before heading out, because there will be fights and there ''will ''be situations where you'd otherwise find more than half your party K.O.'d. God help you if you're in that situation when passing The Cannibal Plains; they'll have you for dinner. Setting up shop on the Leviathan Coast is good if you want a playstyle where you go on long treks to distant lands without much support along the way, but still have a prosperous base that's unaffected by the greater goings-on of the world (such as taxes). Two final notes about Cannibals coming to have you for dinner: it doesn't matter how far north or west you are; raids propper will prompt just about anywhere west of The Empire and north of The Swamp. However, if you're setting up shop in the valley, to the south, you will have bands of Cannibals drifting along to your gates. Now, if your colonists are few in number and they can't fight to save their lives, a good strategy is to put them in stealth mode and have them hide on the roof. I did this once when Mighty Canhead (Canhead Mighty) decided to raid my base, and since they aren't used to buildings with second floors, they ran around, searching fruitlessly. Then a Leviathan noticed them and they fought. I no longer have to worry about Mighty Canhead raiding my base, nor the hundred-odd cannibals who accompanied him.